


Rule The World

by ruiseu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiseu/pseuds/ruiseu
Summary: Do Kyungsoo may be Crown prince, but Jongin rules the kingdom inside his heart.





	Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reckless #12  
Warnings: -   
Author’s note: I really didn't think this would reach 11k LOL. Also, !!!!disclaimer!!! I just did a teeny tiny bit research of Korea's history. The rest comes from my profound love for period dramas. So yes, they're not all deeply accurate hehe. It's long and messy but I hope y'all will still enjoy this fic <3 love lots!

The room seems bright-- looks bright-- even with the curtains down and the wooden sliding doors shut close. Winter had felt like a year. Kyungsoo hasn't been in the mood to enjoy grand dinners and celebrate the seasonal festivals in his kingdom. He's just Crown Prince Kyungsoo on autopilot these past few months. He serves his duties and listens to his countrymen's concerns, but other than that, he remains inattentive to anything else.  
  
Kyungsoo has always been a stoic but merciful ruler. His father left him the whole kingdom after falling sick and bedridden because of a lung disease. His mother, her Royal Majesty the queen, stays silent yet opinionated about everything happening on their grounds. Seungsoo, his supposed-to-be-King older brother, refused the duties and decided to lead the royal army as Head Kingsguard.  
  
Growing up, Kyungsoo has almost fallen deaf to the real problems of his country—the lack of kindness, mercy, and justice. They need no more strength, for they've been training and producing probably the most skilled soldiers in the continent. The people and the poverty are the real concerns, and it's frustrating to see that his parents haven't been heeding to anything else but the trade, the money, and the armed forces of their land.  
  
  
  
"Your Majesty," Ser Junmyeon knocks on the door with much purpose. "I think it's time to head to the Grand Hall right now."  
  
"It's okay, Junmyeon." Kyungsoo sniffles, slowly getting up from his bed. "I'll just have breakfast later."  
  
"Breakfast has long been served, Prince Kyungsoo. It's the Royal Army. They're back."  
  
Kyungsoo freezes. Blood is suddenly, slowly rushing to his face. The army is back, which means-- which means- he's already back as well. He stares right through the door, a bit frantic in the heart. Maybe that's why the room has been brighter than usual this morning. He can hear birds singing and bees buzzing outside his room. Spring is here. Sunshine is finally here.  
  
Kyungsoo clears his throat, heading right towards the bathroom without a second thought. "Please tell them to wait. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Junmyeon smiles from behind the door.

The grand hall is decorated with lavish curtains and newly presented carpets for this day. Every single palace soldier has lined up; banners and flags rose proudly for the welcoming, while the servants and kitchen workers busy their way to the dining room. It’s been 4 months, and winter had been truly harsh. Everyone was just relieved not a single armed force got harmed during the expedition.

A huge crowd of the citizens and townsmen are gathering just outside the palace gates, seemingly in high spirits to see the soldiers back and the grand palace preparing amiably for their return. Some of the soldiers’ families were invited to witness the important event.

Prince Kyungsoo sits on the throne, his mother and brother by both sides, waiting in a hardly calm manner for the arrival of the soldiers. The royal herald steps into the middle of the hall, bowing before His Royal Highnesses.

“Prince Seungsoo, My Queen, Your Grace.” The herald bows and gives out a tiny smile. “It is my honor to announce the mark of a special day. Today, our own soldiers safely arrived from a 4-month long conquest out into the wild, braving the unkind winter season to ensure there aren’t enemies outside our own home. They crossed cities, rivers, mountains, conveying deals and messages to our allies and neighboring kingdoms. Now they’ve come back safely, and it is in our utmost pleasure we prepare a celebration for their unrivaled service and loyalty to this family and the people.” He turns to the guards and signals with a tiny nod. “May I welcome, Hanseong’s own armed forces.”

Longhorns and trumpets blare shortly around the hall. The huge doors open to reveal the line of soldiers in their shiny suits, carrying the metal masks in their hands. The crowd outside cheers, a series of gleeful screams and hoots resounding around the palace. The army stops about a a few meters into the hall, standing firmly in front of the three rulers.

The leader, a tall and handsome young lad with the palace seal on his chest, looks at the prince from across him.

“Greetings, Your Royal Highnesses.” He bows, his men following suit. “We’ve come back to the palace.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his smile. He responds with a nod, thick eyebrows slightly arching in amusement and silent gratitude.

“Welcome back, Ser Jongin.”

Jongin mimics the expression, albeit with a more boyish grin, before nodding his head towards the Queen and her eldest son.

“It’s so nice to see all of you home,” the queen smiles. “I am glad to see all of you safe and sound.”

“Proud of you, boys.” Prince Seungsoo speaks out in delight. “I may not have been able to join you this year, but I’ve been praying for your safe return. It seems like Ser Jongin have taken care of all of you.”

“It’s not really much, Your Highness. We took care of each other really well.” Jongin responds, nodding in acknowledgement.

The royal herald steps into the room, bowing before his rulers. “The grand dinner is served, Your Highnesses and dear guests. Let us all go to the dining room and celebrate night with a feast.”

Kyungsoo is getting ready to retire for the night. It has been a long day, an even longer dinner, and his energy is pretty much drained from all the courtesies and formalities exchanged. He gets out from his rose-filled bath and covers his damp body with a robe. His long hair flows freely, swaying along to the cold, spring breeze from outside his window. Kyungsoo is about to climb into bed when a knock brings his action to a halt.

“Who is it?” Kyungsoo approaches the door.

“It’s me.” A familiar voice seeps through the wooden surface. “Jongin.”

Oh.

“May I come in?”  
  
“For a moment.” Kyungsoo clears his throat, pulling his robe in tighter. It felt like hours— every step, every meter, every distance covered by his movements across the room. When he gets to the door, his breath almost hitches.   
  
Kyungsoo turns the knob and the royal knight, Second in Command to the Head Kingsguard Ser Jongin appears behind the wooden surface. His lips are barely curved upwards, yet his deep eyes imply a whole different meaning. He’s clad in ordinary long sleeved clothing and royal pants, metal suit and armor already nowhere to be found. His smooth hair is glowing. Under this light, he’s never looked more youthful.  
  
The young prince smiles. “Hi.”  
  
“Hey.” Jongin finally grins, his whole face lighting up. “I came here to tell you, Your Grace-“  
  
“- Please. Drop the formalities.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, albeit still smiling. “We’ve just seen each other after months and this is how you welcome me?!”  
  
Jongin’s eyes linger across Kyungsoo’s face, showing waves of emotions yet hiding a handful at the same time. “Okay.” He shrugs. “I came here to let you know, Kyungsoo.... how much I’ve missed you.”  
  
Heartbeat. Blood flow. Ringing pressure. For a moment, Kyungsoo felt dizzy. He tries to hide the obvious, growing blush on his face as he throws a light punch on Jongin’s chest.  
  
“Stupid.” He gestures for Jongin to enter the room to which the latter happily does so. “I missed you, too.”  
  
  
The room goes silent for a moment, a gush of wind passing faintly through the windows. It’s not dreadful, the quietness— rather, it is comfortable— laced with a hint of unspoken words. Kyungsoo sits across his vanity mirror while Jongin settles beside him on the huge bed.  
  
“Your love life has been a ‘hot topic’ among the palace soldiers this winter.”  
  
“Love life?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, deep black eyes interrogating. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“You know... about that arranged proposal... with prince Jungjae.”  
  
“Jongdae, you mean?”  
  
“Yeah, that one.”  
  
Kyungsoo puts the rest of his body ornaments inside his drawer, turning sideways to look at Jongin straight in the face. The knight continues to look down, one hand on his lap and the other playing with the strands of the prince’s long hair. Kyungsoo sighs. Here is the closest person in his life apart from his own family members, whom he’d known ever since he laid eyes at the rest of the world, and this very person has always made him feel things he didn’t even know, existed.  
  
“Why, Jongin? Do you know him? Is he a bad person?”  
  
Jongin pauses. “No, he’s not a bad person.” _But he’s no good for you either._  
  
“Then why? Is there something wrong?”  
  
“Nothing.” Jongin looks up and shrugs, trying to force a smile up his face. He fails. “It’s just that I don’t want you to be miserable for the rest of your life with this marriage thing.”  
  
“Jongin,” The prince’s stare is firm. “I haven’t even made my decision yet. That’s just a proposal so far, and he’s just visiting for the summer. No engagement yet. We’ll have to see first.”  
  
If anything, Jongin’s frown deepens even more. “It sounds like you’re really considering, though.”  
  
“Your concern is overwhelming, thank you very much. I appreciate that.” Kyungsoo purposely adds the sarcastic undertone. “But I’m already fully capable of making my own decisions, remember? I know what I’m doing. You can trust me on this.”  
  
“I do. I do trust you, Kyungsoo.”  
  
Kyungsoo softens at that. “Did you just really come all the way here to bug me with that matter?”   
  
“No, of course not. I just wanted to see you before I sleep tonight.”  
  
There it is again. Jongin’s words. Jongin’s _painful, beautiful _words. _Does he have any idea at all?_ “I wanted to talk to you too, Jongin. Thank you for visiting.. But I figured you’re already tired as well from all the travelling you did with the rest of the royal army.” Kyungsoo gently squeezes the knight’s shoulder. “We’ll see each other tomorrow, and the rest of the days, okay? You- _we_ need to sleep.”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty.” Jongin bows excessively, laughing, eyes still glued to the prince as he slowly walks backwards to the doors. He knight hesitates before gripping the bronze door knob, seemingly not wanting to leave just yet. “Good night, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Good night, Jongin.” The prince gives him a smile. The bedroom door closes. In his heart, Kyungsoo can finally feel the cold winter slowly dying down.

In the springtime, the whole kingdom runs on fairly peaceful and enjoyable terms. The Crown Prince isn’t too pressed by his royal duties (yet), the palace army deals with less brutal conditioning grounds which allow them to rest and spend most of their days with their families, and the lively town festivals come into full bloom almost every night at spring.  
  
  
Kyungsoo brings his wooden table closer to the window, sighing at the view. Cherry blossoms are already in full bloom; soft pink petals decorating the lush grounds. Butterflies are roaming around the gardens happily, and the birds are singing mellow sounds of spring. The least he can do while he works in the palace is to appreciate the beauty of the season from the inside. He opens another scroll, another letter from a small, nearby kingdom, regarding a trade of crops and other goods. The King wanted to have an exchange of benefits through food and agriculture.  
  
The sounds of metal against metal, shoe against hard ground, and grunts of exhaustion bring his attention somewhere else. Kyungsoo closes the scroll gently, craning his head to look for the source of said noise. Between the bright green bushes and healthy trees, in the middle of the open training ground, he sees Jongin and Seungsoo immersed in an intense sparring session. The two men breathe heavily, shouting and laughing in between strikes, sweating profusely under the daylight in their drill clothes. Kyungsoo finds himself smiling; endeared by the strong bond the two knights also share. He remembers Jongin saying that Seungsoo is as much of an older brother to him as he is to the young prince.  
  


  
  
Kyungsoo’s workload has unfortunately been increasing throughout the season, keeping him more locked inside the palace library and his own office than before. Yet, whenever he and Jongin stumble upon each other on palace grounds— he always spares the young knight even the littlest of seconds— a glance, a small nod, even a secret smile. Jongin deserves the constant acknowledgement nonetheless. He’s always been very committed to his royal duties.  
  
  
Kyungsoo enters the library one day feeling mentally drained to the ground. It’s been a very long morning with the people he’s not particularly fond of— the palace officials; a group of scrawny old men who only eyes on nothing but money, money, and more money. They gathered for a meeting in the Grand Hall; the usual objectives, and once again Kyungsoo felt how little everyone’s patience was when it comes to his own methods and opinions. To say they don’t support his decisions is an understatement; they simply don’t trust him, yet that makes Kyungsoo driven to fight more for the needs of his people and less for the selfish desires of those pathetic old men.  
  
When he gets to his usual desk by the window, Kyungsoo notices a slight change with his materials. The placements were fine, even seemingly untouched. What catches his eye is the pretty forsythia flower on top of an empty laid-out scroll, its butter gold petals softly touching the papery surface. Kyungsoo brings the plant near and closes his eyes, sniffing gently. He loves flowers, and he’s always admired their dainty scents. Whether it be a person or a simple occurrence; Kyungsoo loves the warmth and relief he feels at the small but meaningful happenstance. He smiles to himself as he sits down, carefully placing the flower beside the ink bottle before continuing with his work.  
  
  
The busy weeks roll by, and with each passing day comes a different flower placed on the same spot on his desk— from pink azaleas, cherry blossom petals, and even cornelian cherries. Kyungsoo sadly couldn’t make it in time before the flowers mysteriously show up on the table. He manages through his hectic days completing each task with focus and impending stress, but everytime he goes back to the library; he couldn’t help but look forward to the one small living thing that can brighten the rest of his day.  
  


  
  
  
“When was the last time you went out of the palace?”  
  
Jongin, in his full metal body suit, asks Kyungsoo as the latter quietly finishes his meal in the royal dining hall. Still on duty, he stands firm and straight beside the prince, eyes kept focused at the door to let the latter enjoy his dinner in peace.  
  
“Have you eaten, Jongin?”  
  
“Yes, Your Grace.”  
  
Kyungsoo hums in response. Finishing his food, he drinks the rest of his tea and gently wipes his mouth clean with the table napkin. Kyungsoo turns his body to the side, tapping the table to let Jongin know it’s okay for them to speak comfortably from this point forward.  
  
“I think... when we were still kids. If I could remember clearly,” Kyungsoo grins, remembering his childhood. He used to be so free. His father was still pretty healthy back then. “Maybe around 10 years ago?”  
  
“Wow, that’s a long time.” Jongin does a slow stretch. “Aren’t you bored being kept in the palace almost half of your life?”  
  
“Well, I don’t have much of a choice.” Kyungsoo concedes. It’s true, he doesn’t.  
  
“Yes, you do. It’s your life.” Jongin leans closer. He thinks hard about his next words. “Come with me tonight.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Seungsoo gave me a few hours off to enjoy the festival tonight. I want you to be there with me.”  
  
“I- I-“ Kyungsoo stammers at the offer. It’s so incredulous, really, and so easy for the young knight to come up with such proposal. He cannot ever go out of the palace for recreational purposes, firstly— that’s probably the golden rule of _all_ golden rules. And second— it would be hard for him to escape and go out without being noticed. He’d get Jongin dragged along with all the trouble if they ever get caught by the palace soldiers outside.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, it’s nearly impossible.” Jongin starts, deep eyes persistent. “But I’ll help you with it. I’ll take care of everything, I’ll take care of you. I swore to always protect you, remember? Just trust me on this.”  
  
Kyungsoo clenches his jaw, trying to find a reasonable conclusion. He’s torn, and it’s evident on his face. Where did the lines of his rationality go, anyway? Jongin has always been so stubborn. The prince has been so fed up, so tired these past few days that he’d give anything for a full day of doing nothing. Jongin’s idea already sounds tempting enough, but the dangers that come along with it still scares Kyungsoo— they could be beheaded as punishment for all they know.  
  
“Jongin, I don’t—“  
  
“Please?” Jongin is nearly begging and it tugs at Kyungsoo’s chest softly. “Come with me just for tonight.”  
  
The prince sighs, shutting his eyes in confliction. A very heavy yet exciting feeling creeps up in his system. He tries to outweigh the pros and cons in his mind, but ultimately fails, only envisioning a beautiful spring night with Jongin instead. _I bet Seungsoo wouldn’t mind taking over the throne after this. He’ll make a good ruler, surely.__  
_  
“Alright, fine.”  
  
Before Jongin could make further noise with his metal-clad body, Kyungsoo signals him to shut up. “Just for tonight, okay? I’ll find something... less eye-catching to wear. And you do the same. Let’s meet outside the gates in an hour.”  
  
Jongin doesn’t say a word. He keeps nodding like a child who just got his wish; smile reaching up to his ears and his eyes turning into small crescents. Kyungsoo groans in exasperation, but his heart goes warm and fuzzy once again.

“A pleasant evening to you, Your Majesty.” Jongin greets and bows in exaggeration. Kyungsoo appears from behind the bushes, looking fairly ordinary in his undershirt save from the royal, handsome face. He’s dressed in a plain, long sleeved shirt and pants that seem a bit too big for his legs. He tied his long hair and kept it in a bun, wearing a wide farmer’s hat to cover most of his face. He looks at Jongin shyly, suddenly reluctant of the whole idea.  
  
“Stop joking around, Jongin. Someone might see us.” Kyungsoo scratches his nape. “You look good. You’re lucky you still have spare drill clothes.”  
  
“I know. I have lot of them, just in case.” Jongin hides his face with a black wool scarf. He tilts his head. “How did you get out of the palace, by the way?”  
  
“It’s nearly empty inside, surprisingly. Not much palace guards lurking around. I still remembered the secret escape route Seungsoo showed me when we were still young.”  
  
“Oh, that’s good.” Jongin grins. He steps forward, closer; slowly placing a hand around Kyungsoo’s cold arm. “May I, Prince Kyungsoo? Let me show you around town.”  
  
Kyungsoo knows he’s already holding his breath. It’s really hard to be in place when Jongin’s being like this; treating him like he’s the only person in his world.

  
“Okay.” The prince nods in response, smiling like a young schoolboy.  


So far, the night had gone exactly how Kyungsoo wanted it to be. They walked through the different festivities, ate a lot of street food (which Kyungsoo dearly missed), and even went around to watch the different performances by the townspeople. Kyungsoo feels the buzz and the high coursing through his veins as he walks and runs around with Jongin. He thought he could never smile and laugh this much if he kept himself locked inside the palace. He felt so free, it’s almost addicting.  
  
Towards midnight, the both of them decided to take a stroll in a much quieter place from the town center, along the path of beautiful cherry blossom trees decorating the Gyeongpo Lake. They sit at a far, empty spot and take the risk of pulling their covers off to relax and breathe more. The place is a bit dark, so they wouldn’t have to worry about catching the attention of anyone else.  
  
“I love this so much...” Kyungsoo sighs, feeling overwhelmed. The adrenaline is still spiking up his system. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so happy.”  
  
Jongin smiles, feeling proud with his idea. He stands up quietly and puts his wool scarf around Kyungsoo, trying to keep the young prince from feeling cold.  
  
“Just tell me if it gets too cold.”  
  
The prince, amidst the cool air breezing through the carnation pink trees, feels his cheeks getting warm. His hands are getting clammy, and he hopes the lack of light can only conceal the redness on his face.   
  
Kyungsoo musters up the courage to take a good look at the young knight, who’s keeping his gaze locked towards the serene lake. The water holds a pretty reflection of the festival lights and street lamps, bringing different colors to dance across Jongin’s face as he continues to stare straight; seemingly in deep thought.  
  
“Thank you, Jongin... for tonight.” Kyungsoo decides to break the silence. He can feel the mingling of their cold breaths, the slight touch of their elbows, and the lightest feeling of their legs brushing against each other behind soft fabrics. “I really appreciate it. I really needed this night. I could actually do this everyday.”  
  
Jongin turns toward him like a magnet drawn to his deep, kind voice. His expression softens, a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth. The smile is hopeful.  
  
“It’s my honor and pleasure, Kyungsoo. I’m glad I was able to make you feel that way.”  
  
There’s a sudden urge that makes Kyungsoo want to grab Jongin’s face and hold him close, but he knows it would be wrong and unlawful. Instead, he keeps his hands to himself and gives the brightest of his smiles to reassure the younger.   
  
Jongin laughs, a sincere and sweet one. “You know, when you smile really hard, your mouth does this thing—“The knight tries to imitate, stretching his lips in a weird way. “— It forms into a heart shape. It’s... endearing, really. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”  
  
Kyungsoo seems perplexed, internally asking himself if he really makes that heart shaped smile at times. Jongin coos to himself, admiring the sight— the Crown Prince looking genuinely confused, yet deeply adorable still. An insane part of him wants to hug Kyungsoo and wrap his arms around him, but he knows he’d be long dead before he can even touch the prince in such a way.  
  
“But thank you too, Kyungsoo. You’ve always been very understanding of me.” Jongin’s tone changes into a serious one.   
  
“Stupid.” Kyungsoo responds, playfully flicking his forehead. “It’s nothing, Jongin, really.”  
  
The knight wills himself not to do anything out of the blue; like grab Kyungsoo, run off into the night and never come back again. It’s then that he notices the latter trying hard not to shiver. The fabric of Kyungsoo’s clothing appears to be much thinner than his own.  
  
“You’re almost freezing, Kyungsoo.” Jongin gets on his feet and crouches behind Kyungsoo, wrapping the scarf closer to the prince’s body and rubbing it against his shoulders in an attempt to keep him warm.  
  
Kyungsoo almost chokes on the spot. Their proximity, their closeness— he can literally feel Jongin breathing behind his neck. As some sort of lame defense mechanism, Kyungsoo hastily stands up and pulls the wool scarf closer to himself on his own.  
  
“I-I think it’s getting late, Jongin. We should head back before anyone can see us.”  
  
Caught off-guard, Jongin simply nods in understanding. “Okay.” They fix their clothing and their covers and walk away from the lakeside as quietly as they can.  
  
When they reach the palace, the two men stand on opposite ends, ready to enter the royal grounds separately. Kyungsoo stands by the same bushes while Jongin pauses behind the gates. The prince smiles at him; too caught up in the moment, too mesmerized by everything— by this beautiful night, by this beautiful feeling, by this beautiful man standing in front of him.  
  
He gives a small wave.  
  
“Good night, Jongin.”  
  
Jongin smiles back, bowing ever so slightly. Nothing can ever come close to this night, to this feeling, to this person standing in front of him. Kyungsoo is so, _so_ beautiful.

  
“Good night, Kyungsoo.”

The days that follow seem like a blur. Kyungsoo finds himself actually determined to wake up, to get out of bed, and to be Crown Prince Kyungsoo at his best. He writes back to letters and performs his duties diligently, even with the royal officials constantly at the end of his patienc. He’s only put in a good mood whenever he sees Jongin in the palace, the both of them sharing knowing smiles everytime they come across one other. As Ser Junmyeon would say it, “You seem to bloom with the spring season these days, Your Majesty.” Kyungsoo can only smile at that.  
  
Along with his elation, the mysterious flowers still show up on his desk regularly, never failing to add more warmth to his days. Kyungsoo stumbles upon Ser Baekhyun, a loyal assistant of the Queen, one day. He asks him if he has any idea about the flowers in the library, to which Baekhyun confusingly shrugs and bows in response.  
  
Kyungsoo would still see Jongin and Seungsoo training in the same grounds. On most days, they spar in their drill clothes. On some, and painfully bittersweet days, they train without their shirts, droplets of sweat shimmering under the daylight and dramatically gliding off their bodies. Kyungsoo always, always tries his best not to stare— but with Jongin looking like a bronze Greek god; hard muscles contracting, body gracefully swaying in coordination against his brother’s attacks— he finds it really hard to keep a straight face, so he has to practically pry himself away from the view before anyone else can notice. The Crown Prince cannot act and be seen in such a manner.  
  
  


  
  
It’s two months into spring, which means summer will only be a few weeks away. It seems like a fairly normal day in the palace— Kyungsoo looking into weekly reports, Ser Junmyeon organizing letters and packages and gifts from different kingdoms, and the Queen attending to his sickly husband’s needs. The palace operations are running normally, with Seungsoo holding an orientation with the royal army in preparation for the robust summer training.   
  
It’s only until near lunchtime when the palace trumpets suddenly ring, announcing the whole kingdom of an exclusive and important arrival. The royal herald comes into the Grand Hall, out of breath, informing the royal family that Prince Kim Jongdae of Gwangyodong has arrived at the palace gates. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the news.  
  
“Well...,” The queen utters, in shock as well. “Of course, of course. He’s a bit earlier than expected, but we’ve been waiting for him nonetheless. Please, welcome him warmly inside.”  
  
Kyungsoo stays seated in his throne without a word. He’s not sure what to say, what to feel— he didn’t expect for the prince to pay such an early visit. The proposal had completely slipped off his mind.  
  
Seungsoo enters the hall and walks next to Kyungsoo, giving his younger brother a concerned glance before taking his own seat. _Inhale, exhale._ The Crown Prince tells himself. Kyungsoo straightens his back and fixes his posture, waiting for Prince Jongdae to walk through the tall doors.  
  
“Word has it that Prince Jongdae has the most handsome face when you see him up close,” Kyungsoo’s mother muses, gushing. If she thinks it can bring him some kind of excitement, then she’s unfortunately wrong. “And they said he sings really well, too.”  
  
In what seems to be an agonizing matter of minutes, a small army of soldiers led by the flag bearer and Head Kingsguard, all marked with different palace seals, enter the Grand Hall. They march towards their designated posts, clearing the doorway to give way for their ruler’s entrance. Prince Jongdae saunters into the center of the room, arms occupied with gold gifts and fresh fruits, directly across Kyungsoo’s place in the throne.   
  
True enough, Kim Jongdae holds a small face and a fairly tall and lean frame. His features scream good-looking royalty— sweet eyes, high cheekbones, and a wide mouth. He’s smiling when he greets the royal family, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to think of a cute kitten.  
  
“Your Highness, My Queen,” Jongdae bows, eyes lingering a bit longer at Kyungsoo’s. “Your Grace. I have come to visit as I promised— to discuss about our previous proposal, and of course— to personally introduce myself to our Crown Prince right here.”  
  
“Welcome, Prince Jongdae.” The queen nods gracefully, to which Seungsoo follows suit in a more firm manner. “We weren’t expecting you to arrive anytime soon, but we appreciate you making time to travel here.”  
  
“Ah yes, I apologize for arriving early and uninformed. I’m afraid the coming months will be very busy for our kingdom. I made sure to pay my respects while I still have the time.” Jongdae responds, nodding at Seungsoo and the queen before turning to the Crown Prince. “Hello, Prince Kyungsoo.”  
  
For the longest time of being silent, Kyungsoo finally utters his first words since the prince’s arrival. “Hello, Prince Jongdae. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

There’s a glint in Jongdae’s eyes as the prince finally acknowledges his presence. The room goes stuffy and quiet once more, and there’s an air of awkwardness looming over the Grand Hall like a giant storm cloud.  
  
Ser Junmyeon clears his throat, sensing the uneasy air. “Prince Jongdae is expected to finish his duties and appointments in Hanseong in one week. For the time being, it is our utmost pleasure to gladly cater to the prince’s needs and offer him only the best of our services.”  
  
“Oh, thank you. It’s too much, really,” Jongdae responds shyly. “Thank you for the warm welcome, Your Majesty.”  
  
“It is truly an honor, Prince Jongdae. Our royal guest only deserves the best,” Kyungsoo forces out a polite smile. “However, I think now is the best time for all of us to be excused. Everyone still needs to prepare for a grand, welcoming lunch. It would be a great time to discuss about the important matters of your visit.” Kyungsoo announces with finality and bows, facing the prince in the middle of the room. He looks so small from his current place in his throne. “We will meet you at lunch, Prince Jongdae.”  
  
Jongdae bows, smiling in return. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The week rolls by very slowly, frustratingly, and Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why he feels indifferent with Jongdae’s presence in the palace.  
  
In fact, he should be feeling the opposite, since Jongdae has been nothing but nice and sweet to literally everyone and everything around him. It made him earn an instant liking from every soulin the palace— the servants, the royal chefs, Seungsoo and his soldiers, Ser Junmyeon and Baekhyun, and even his own mother, the Queen herself.  
  
Now that he thinks of it, he hasn’t been seeing more of Jongin lately ever since Jongdae’s arrived, which is a bit off since the knight practically trains everyday of his life. Kyungsoo tries not to worry too much. He wanted to talk to Jongin a lot of times, but the latter almost always escapes from his line of sight whenever they see each other in the palace.  
  
On top of everything else, Jongdae has become more and more vocal of his intentions as the days pass by. He’s honest and straightforward without ever pushing past the line; Kyungsoo appreciates that at least. Jongdae accompanies him through every meal in the palace, takes short strolls with him along the gardens, and even sits with him in the library while he quietly works for hours. Kyungsoo couldn’t count the amount of times Jongdae has already professed his genuine liking for the prince, and that he’s really keen on marrying him in the near future. Surprisingly enough, it doesn’t make Kyungsoo feel mad or the least bit uncomfortable. It just makes him feel... nothing.  
  


  
  
On Jongdae’s last night, the prince decided to hold a special intimate dinner with Kyungsoo; just the two of them alone in the Royal Dining Hall. Of course, intimate dinners have never been private to begin with— royal knights are always within the prince’s close proximity in case of untimely circumstances.  
  
Kyungsoo enters the dining room where Jongdae is already seated. They greet each other with timid and short smiles. The food is remarkably presented on the table, appearing like some exquisite, laid-out cuisine. Kyungsoo looks towards his seat and is perplexed to see only one knight on standby. There are supposed to be two of them on duty tonight, he thinks.  
  
Moreover, he’s surprised to see the only knight in the room being no other than Jongin himself.  
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo blurts out, not knowing what to feel— happiness, relief, confusion— he’s not quite sure. Still, he couldn’t help but to smile. “Hey, it’s only you tonight. Where’s Seungsoo?”  
  
Jongin, aware of Jongdae’s presence and the whole intimate dinner with the Crown Prince, keeps his face straight and his stance firm. He bows at Kyungsoo. “Your Majesty,” He greets too respectfully, catching the prince offguard. “Ser Seungsoo has an important meeting to attend to.”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say. “Oh, okay.” The unexpected change in Jongin’s tone almost throws him off.  
  
If Jongdae has noticed anything unusual between the two of them, he doesn’t point it out. Instead, he waits for Kyungsoo to take his seat before finally revealing a bouquet of fresh pink peonies.  
  
“For you, Prince Kyungsoo.”   
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, both in awe and in shock, as he hesitates to receive the bouquet from the other prince. _How did Jongdae know about his favorite flowers?_  
  
“I… love peonies,” Kyungsoo gushes, gently sniffing the flowers. “Thank you so much, Jongdae.” After the prince’s surprise gift, Kyungsoo can’t help but to think about the mysterious flowers in the library. He looks at Jongdae, musing, “Were you the one sending me different flowers everyday?”  
  
Jongdae pauses, a bit confused. “Uh... yes.” He has no idea about the said flowers, he knows it himself. But seeing the hopeful and pleased expression on Kyungsoo’s face— Jongdae can’t stop himself from taking credit as long as he be the reason for the prince’s joy.  
  
Jongin flinches at the scene before him.

  
  
The dinner went by calmly so far. The dim candle lights bring an air of stoic sacredness inside the hall. It’s almost painfully quiet, save for the soft tinkling of fine chinaware and the occasional small talks exchanged between the two princes. Once they’ve settled into eating the desserts, Jongdae decides to bring up the topic once more.

“So, Prince Kyungsoo, when would you like to get married?”  
  
As if on cue, Kyungsoo and Jongin hold their breaths at the question. The former can feel an uncomfortable ringing starting to form in his ears.  
  
“Uh, I—“  
  
“I mean; the earlier, the better, right?” Jongdae continues, oblivious to the rising anger seeping through Jongin’s metal suit. Kyungsoo falters. “How does 3 years sound? Hmm, maybe 2 years, even? Our kingdoms’ alliance will really help a lot of our people. And with the wedding, well, I won’t even say a single world. You get to decide every detail—“  
  
“No.”  
  
Jongdae stops. A smooth, baritone, and strangely unfamiliar voice resound in the whole room. He turns to the only person left unmoving; the only knight dutifully standing by Kyungsoo’s side tonight..  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Jongin sneers. “I said no. Prince Kyungsoo will not marry you.”  
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo tries to intervene.  
  
“I’m afraid your opinion won’t matter to any of this, Ser,” Jongdae crosses his arms, evidently offended by the knight’s interruption.  
  
“I know, and yours won’t, either.” Jongin becomes pretentious, much to Kyungsoo’s dismay. He couldn’t hold his temper any longer. “Stop daydreaming about marrying Kyungsoo because you won’t.”  
  
“Jongin, please-“  
  
“Kyungsoo will never marry someone like you—“  
  
“Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo gets up from the table, shouting angrily. Jongin stops almost immediately, his face showing wave after wave of emotions as he stares longingly at the Crown Prince. He throws his spear to the floor before storming out of the hall without another word. Kyungsoo curses under his breath, having no choice but to run frantically after the knight outside the door.

“What was that all about?!”  
  
Kyungsoo feels furious, confused, embarrassed, enraged; and he finds himself following Jongin to his room at the far right wing of the palace. Their heavy footsteps echo around the halls, torch flames swaying in the dark as they swiftly pass by. Jongin continues walking, not sparing even a single glance behind his back.  
  
“Jongin! I’m talking to you!”  
  
A turn to the left passing through the servant’s quarters. Still no answer.   
  
Kyungsoo is fuming.  
  
“Kim Jongin! Your Prince commands you to stop right now!”  
  
Jongin does.  
  
He tries to catch his breath from all the brisk walking, slowly turning his body so he can face his commander. Jongin’s head is kept low so Kyungsoo couldn’t see his expression, but as the knight starts to speak, the emotions run all over him like a huge ocean wave.  
  
“Your Majesty, I apologize. I’m not feeling well right now. I need to retire for the night.” Jongin, with his pained and tired voice, still gives Kyungsoo a full bow before walking back towards his destination. The latter clenches his fists. _So stupid. So stubborn._  
  
  
Kyungsoo ends up trudging behind Jongin until they finally reach his room. The prince demands to enter, to which Jongin is left with no choice but to fold to the command. Kyungsoo enters the room, still angry, crossing his arms and standing in front of the locked door to make his authority known.  
  
Jongin continues to pay him no mind, peeling the metal suit off his body and then placing them inside the huge glass wardrobe closet. He is left with a simple white shirt and training pants. Before taking the remaining clothing off, Jongin looks at Kyungsoo blankly.  
  
“Your Majesty, if you don’t mind—“  
  
“Jongin, we need to talk.” Kyungsoo steps forward, not letting Jongin speak any further.  
  
“What do you want to talk about, Your Majesty?”  
  
“Everything.” _You acting so off all of a sudden, acting like a spoiled brat, acting like a disrespectful child. _Kyungsoo speaks firmly. He’s standing directly in front of Jongin, and even if he’s a few inches shorter than the latter, his presence still towers over him, occupying the whole room and making it feel small. “Your behavior—“  
  
“I’m very sorry for the behavior that I showed, Your Majesty. I was in the wrong.” Jongin responds, looking at him like a lifeless doll.  
  
“Then why?”  
  
“Why?” Jongin repeats.  
  
“Why— Why did you do that?” Kyungsoo’s furious demeanor breaks. Seeing Jongin like this, all fragile and weak, only makes him equally vulnerable.  
  
“I’m guessing you already by now, Your Majesty,” The knight looks down, clenching his jaw. “Or maybe you’ve known all along.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s fury turns into sheer confusion. “Jongin, what are you talking about—“  
  
“Those flowers... on your desk, every morning,” Jongin begins. “They were from me, not from Jongdae. The peonies were all just pure coincidence. I know you like peonies the most, the magenta-colored ones, especially. I would’ve given you the exact color if it were me. I know you love flowers, I’m the only person you talked to about it, remember?”  
  
Kyungsoo is left speechless.  
  
“I was mad, I was jealous; because Jongdae is everything I’m not, and has everything I don’t, and I know I can never be anywhere near him.

“Every little thing I did to protect you and make you happy didn’t feel like a job to me. It just comes naturally. I kept you safe because I wanted you to be safe, because fuck, Do Kyungsoo, if you don’t get it by now— I like you. I like you so much. I’m fucking in love with you, Your Majesty, and I know it’s wrong. It’s so wrong, that’s why it fucking hurts.”  
  
The tears spill all over Kyungsoo’s face before he can even stop them. He starts sobbing, bringing his hands over his mouth to cover the helpless whimpers. Kyungsoo is leaning into the knight’s chest, sniffing and crying softly. Jongin can feel his heart breaking at the sight. He knows he’ll be killed for this, but he doesn’t care— he wraps his arms around the prince, rubbing small circles on his shoulders and holding his own tears back. It’s so wrong, but it feels so right. He didn’t know they could fit together so perfectly.  
  
“Please don’t cry, Your Majesty,” Jongin pulls him closer. “Seeing you like this kills me inside.”   
  
Kyungsoo chokes back a sob, trying his best to tame down his senses. When he looks up, Jongin sees a face brimmed with fresh tears and some dried ones. As if on instinct, he holds the prince, gently wiping the remnants of sadness off his face. _Even when he’s crying, he still looks so beautiful._ Even with the royal robe and the palace seal embedded on his chest, Jongin doesn’t see a young prince before him— he sees Do Kyungsoo, the warm, caring boy with dumpling cheeks and almond eyes he fell so helplessly in love with.  
  
“Jongin, I’m- I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo speaks up, regaining his composure. “I’m sorry... I didn’t know. All this time—“  
  
“No, Kyungsoo, don’t be. You don’t have to feel bad for not feeling the same way—“  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head, cutting him short. The smile that grows on his face is genuine and unsettlingng. “All this time— I thought I was the only who felt the way you did.”  
  
The words caught Jongin in pure surprise. “W-what?”  
  
Kyungsoo tries to contain his laugh. “Yes, Jongin. You’re really stupid, you know that? How can anyone not fall in love with you?” He bites his lips, burying his face in Jongin’s chest. Kyungsoo couldn’t say the next words without feeling the mad blush flaming on his cheeks. “How can I not fall in love with you?”  
  
He can feel it— Jongin’s apprehension and almost comical disbelief filling the room like white noise. He can feel the knight’s heart beating faster by the second, and he feels his own going at the same rate, too. It seemed like time had stopped right then and there for just the both of them. They continue to stay still, enjoying the comfortable silence, relishing in the beauty of their shared feelings. For a moment, it seems like everything had fallen right into place.

“Kyungsoo,”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You won’t sentence me to death if I do this, right?”  
  
Kyungsoo leans back, raising an eyebrow. “Do what—“  
  
And in a millisecond, Jongin is planting his lips on Kyungsoo’s. It’s short, sweet, and a bit nerve wracking. Kyungsoo blinks. Is his mind playing tricks on him or is Jongin actually blushing after that kiss?  
  
The taller gives a boyish grin, all the while rubbing his nape shyly. “I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it—“  
  
Kyungsoo tiptoes and boldly kisses Jongin back. It’s much longer this time; full of profound intention, and Jongin is wrapping his arms around the prince’s waist to keep him in place. Their mouths glide against each other’s, Kyungsoo’s hand creeping up to the back of the knight’s head to play with his soft hair. Jongin pulls back, shivering.  
  
They take time catching their breaths before being drawn again to another round of lip locking. The kiss is messier and much more intense, all the tension and pent-up frustration finally reaching its boiling point, and Jongin couldn’t help but to moan at the initial feeling of their tongues sensually sliding against one another.  
  
Kyungsoo whimpers. Their mouths are practically slick with saliva, and his robe is looking all kinds of disheveled as Jongin continues to roam his hands all over the prince’s body— over his narrow shoulders, down his back, his slim hips, and finally landing on the curve of his ass.  
  
Kyungsoo lets himself feel all of Jongin; his toned chest, his sturdy back, and his hard-rock abs, before daring to go further down and feel his crotch over his pants. Jongin curses.  
  
“Jongin— you’re—,”  
  
“I know,” Jongin pants, leaving Kyungsoo’s mouth to trail open-mouthed kisses along his neck. “You make me so hard, Your Majesty.”  
  
Kyungsoo nearly cries. This is becoming too much. There’s so much emotion spilling from his chest that he doesn’t know what to do with them. He goes back to kissing Jongin, obsessed with the feeling of his skillful and plump lips, deeply loving the way his mouth feels against his.  
  
Jongin pulls back, hastily throwing his shirt over his head and taking his own pants off. He helps Kyungsoo with his robe, his undershirt, his pants, and soon enough the floor is littered with every piece of clothing messily shed off of their bodies.  
  
Kyungsoo lies down on the bed with Jongin on top, the both of them stark naked; the latter looking at him like he’s the sun and the stars and the moon all at once, orbiting around his universe. Jongin lets his fingers play with the prince’s long, jet black hair, unmoving like he’s waiting for some kind of permission.  
  
“I just can’t believe I’m holding the whole world in my hands right now.” Jongin muses, deep eyes never blinking.  
  
“Stupid.” Kyungsoo chuckles, planting a long kiss on the younger lips. “I love you, Jongin, and I want you. I want you so much tonight.” He admits. Kyungsoo wants to cherish this moment forever; not as the prince commanding his loyal knight, but as a person simply being together with the love of his life.  
  
Jongin searches his eyes, longingly, feeling his heart swell when he understands that Kyungsoo wants the same. There’s nothing but raw sincerity. Pure love. He bumps his nose against Kyungsoo’s and closes his eyes, sighing.  
  
“I love you too, Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers. “And tonight, you shall have me.”  
  
Jongin kisses him, long and hard. He keeps one hand on Kyungsoo’s waist and the other roaming down south to the latter’s pelvis, finally feeling his cock. It’s already hard; the pink tip dripping wet with pre-cum, and Jongin can’t help but to groan at the sight knowing he has caused all of this.  
  
“Jongin!” Kyungsoo blushes, covering his face. “I—“  
  
“Shush, love,” Jongin kisses him one last time before directing his attention to Kyungsoo’s crotch. “You are so beautiful.”  
  
The knight moves lower down Kyungsoo’s body, holding the throbbing cock between his hands. He brings his head closer and wraps his lips around the tip of Kyungsoo’s penis, sucking softly at the angry, swelling head.  
  
“Fuck!” Kyungsoo hisses. It’s too much, too much. The ministrations of Jongin’s mouth feel so glorious.   
  
Feeling the pressure slowly build up, Jongin detaches his mouth from the prince’s cock and spreads his legs even wider. He gives a sloppy lick along the rim of Kyungsoo’s pink, puckered hole while looking at him teasingly, making the latter jump in surprise and pleasure.  
  
“Jong-! hnnggh- please,” Kyungsoo squirms against Jongin’s tight hold, moaning even louder. “If you d-don’t— stop—“  
  
Jongin is smirking by the time he gets up. He kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead to help him calm his nerves, telling him he needs to relax because he’s going to prepare him before fully going inside.  
  
Kyungsoo closes his eyes, taking deep and long breaths. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale_. Jongin takes this chance to grab the bottle of oil he hides inside his bedside drawer. Lathering a sufficient amount on his fingers and his own hard cock, he gently pushes one finger inside Kyungsoo’s hole.  
  
“Does it hurt, Soo?”  
  
Kyungsoo purses his lips, a bit startled at the sudden intrusion. _It doesn’t, no, it really doesn’t._ It just feels... foreign.  
  
The prince shakes his head.  
  
“Okay, I’m going to add another one.” Jongin is concentrating, eyes hooded with focus as he pushes his index finger next. He slowly brings the two fingers apart, trying to stretch the hot muscle loose. Jongin grunts at the feeling of being inside Kyungsoo’s ass.  
  
“How about this?”  
  
Kyungsoo breathes, getting used to the sensation. The unfamiliarity is turning into a slow burn pleasure. “M-more..”  
  
Jongin adds a third finger, feeling the body respond as it tightens around his phalanges. Kyungsoo moans. He’s bucking his hips, searching for contact, for friction, for something more to fill him even deeper.  
  
Jongin licks his lips. “I think you’re ready, love.” He withdraws his fingers, making Kyungsoo whine at the loss of contact. Jongin positions his throbbing penis in front of the prince’s hole, and in a matter of seconds, slowly pushes his aching cock inside.  
  
“Oh, fucking— Shit.” Jongin moans at the tight warmth enveloping his hard cock. Kyungsoo’s hole is clenching around every centimeter, every inch, and it nearly sends him ramming viciously into oblivion. “So fucking tight.”  
  
Seeing Jongin so blissed out by him, Kyungsoo tries to forget the pain. There’s a single teardrop escaping from his eyes. It _does _hurt, because it’s his first time, and Jongin is just so hard, _so big_, he can practically feel him throbbing inside.   
  
Noticing the discomfort on his face, Jongin tries to distract his lover by kissing him and pumping his cock at the same time. It seems to work, thankfully, because Kyungsoo is looking much more relaxed. “Tell me if it’s okay to move, or tell me if it still hurts.” Jongin whispers.  
  
Kyungsoo’s breathing has finally evened out. “M-move, Jongin, please.” He brings the knight closer, holding onto him for support.  
  
Jongin starts with slow, steady thrusts, making Kyungsoo used to the feeling of his cock moving in and out of his hole. When the latter finally throws his head back, letting out the sexiest sound and telling him to go faster, Jongin releases all inhibitions and drills into him as rapidly as he can.  
  
It’s when Jongin started brushing against the prince’s prostrate did everything became too much.   
  
Kyungsoo receives it all, every feeling running through ever fiber in his system. So this what it’s like— his lover’s cock filling him deeper and deeper by the minute, hitting the most pleasurable and blinding spot; grunts and moans echoing around the whole room, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Jongin looking sexy and divine on top of him.  
  
Jongin starts to chase his orgasm, already unthinking, hips moving in a heavily uncontrolled manner. It’s so hard to think straight when Kyungsoo’s looking like this— eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth wide open as he drools and moans, hands gripping the sheets and toes curling in high pleasure, and his smooth and lithe body looking flawless under the pale moonlight.  
  
“Jongin, I’m- I’m- c-,” Kyungsoo almost chokes, his body being sent to sensation overdrive.   
  
Jongin grunts in response. Kyungsoo’s already close, sounding like a hot mess, and he’s not even touching himself, only receiving the former’s thrusts as he lies almost lifelessly on the bed. This makes Jongin’s chest— and cock— swell with pride. He decides to go even faster.  
  
Kyungsoo finally breaks, crying and drawling out a moan as ropes of white explode from his cock. He’s shaking and shivering and gripping Jongin’s shoulders, too spent to even think and function properly.  
  
Jongin follows suit, groaning and making one last thrust before coming inside Kyungsoo; warm cum leaking out of the prince’s ass and down to his thighs. He pulls out; lying beside Kyungsoo and holding him close without another word.   
  
They meet in the afterglow, basking in the intimate silence between the spaces of their bodies. Everything reeks of sex and sweat and romance— raw, passionate, almost carnal. Jongin is suddenly afraid the prince might feel shame and disgust once they come off the high; thinking this is all wrong, that this was all just a mistake, all plainly lust, until his dark thoughts get brought down by the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hand on top of his.  
  
“I love you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispers into his chest, feeling drained and tired yet deeply sated, and so much in love. “Thank you.”  
  
Jongin smiles, sighing in relief. He brings Kyungsoo’s hands to his lips and kisses it gently with all the certainty in the world. He knows he’ll have to let go if it again once the morning comes.  
  
“I love you, Kyungsoo.”

The sound of light and quick footsteps thumping against wooden floors meets the rising daylight in the palace. A few of the soldiers are scurrying out of their rooms, heading to the open grounds to start their training for the day.  
  
Ser Junmyeon wakes up early as usual; starting his supervision in the kitchen to make sure a proper meal is served for breakfast before Prince Jongdae travels back to his homeland.   
  
Seungsoo is in his room, sleepily changing into training clothes. He peers through the window, a bit perplexed as to why he hasn’t seen Jongin outside yet. The younger usually shows up earlier, and would patiently wait for him before starting with any basic module.  
  


  
Amidst the busy and hectic routine transpiring around the palace, Jongin and Kyungsoo stay glued together on the bed, uncaring; their fatigued limbs tangling under the sheets. They’re afraid of having to separate ways again once they step outside the bedroom.   
  
“Jongin... I don’t want to go, Kyungsoo muses.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“But I have to, or else they’ll come finding for me.”  
  
Jongin sighs, looking at the prince ever so softly. “I understand.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s smile is almost painful. He really doesn’t want to leave. He wants time to stop instead. “We can still see each other around. I promise we can still be together like this.”  
  
The knight nods, holding on to those words. “You’ll talk to him, right? You’ll talk to Jongdae today?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, I will.”  
  
“Thank you.” Jongin breathes out. He kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead one last time— a gesture silently telling him they’ll have to face the reality that waits for them outside. Kyungsoo closes his eyes in understanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jongdae?”  
  
There’s not even a single knock. Jongdae isn’t the least bit surprised when he sees Prince Kyungsoo at the door, looking at him expectantly. Despite the drastic turn of events last night, Jongdae still greets him with a smile, happily inviting the prince inside like nothing has ever happened.  
  
“Good morning, Prince Kyungsoo.” He bows.  
  
Kyungsoo returns the gesture. He gingerly sits down by the fireplace, giving a small smile, albeit his eyes show unspoken traces of guilt and sorry. Jongdae doesn’t want him to be.  
  
“Prince Jongdae, I want to apologize for last night—“  
  
“It’s him, isn’t it?” Jongdae blurts out.  
  
“Huh?” Kyungsoo is taken aback. “I-“  
  
“Kim Jongin. The knight. He’s the one you really love.”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t respond at that. He nods instead, ever so slowly, keeping his head down because he doesn’t know how to face Jongdae with the truth— that he’s the Crown Prince, and he’s in love with a knight, and they simply can’t have a happily ever after together.  
  
“It’s so obvious, just by the way you look at each other. I’m sure a lot of people can tell.” Jongdae states, trying to hide the hurt in his voice by forcing out a chuckle. But Kyungsoo knows. He can see right through him the same way.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Jongdae.”  
  
“Don’t be, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae walks towards the prince, standing in front him. “Don’t you ever feel sorry for having to love someone, whoever they may be.” The sparkle in Jongdae’s eyes are dying. For a second, it’s like Kyungsoo can actually see tears forming. “I apologize for the pressure I made you feel. I won’t force you into something you don’t like— I’m not that kind of person. I’m a grown man, I can handle these feelings.” He laughs, playfully punching his own chest.  
  
Kyungsoo stands up and envelopes the other prince in a tight embrace. He feels bad, and he knows he’s going to owe Jongdae a lifetime’s worth of gratitude. “Thank you so much, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo is tearing up. “Would it be cliche for me to say how kind and understanding and perfect you are, and how anyone would be so lucky to have you as their husband?”  
  
Jongdae rolls his eyes teasingly. “Oh please, of course. Anyone would be lucky to have me.” He winks, sending the both of them to a fit of laughs. “But seriously— thank you, Kyungsoo, for welcoming me. Thank you for showing me that I’m capable of having such feelings. Most importantly, thank you for being honest with me from the start.”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles. “You deserve good things, Jongdae, always remember that. Thank you also for everything.” He says with finality before looking around the guest room. “Well, I guess you still have a lot to pack. Join us for breakfast after you’re done, okay? I’ll personally send you off later.”  
  
“It’s like you’re already saying goodbye, tsk.” Jongdae shakes his head jokingly. “Alright, Prince Kyungsoo. I will. We’ll still see each other again soon, right?”  
  
“Of course! I’ll look forward to that,” Kyungsoo exclaims. “I’ll see you, Prince Jongdae.”  
  
“Goodbye, Prince Kyungsoo.”  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mother is a bit furious, you know.” Seungsoo says in between bites. “She says it’s unusual for you to call off the engagement when she knows it can be beneficial for the country.”  
  
The two brothers are alone in the dining hall, side by side, eating their cold dinner in peace. It’s already late in the night. With the whole palace preoccupied with Jongdae’s send off earlier, The Crown Prince and Head Kingsguard had just taken the time to devour their evening meal.  
  
“_Beneficial for the country_,” Kyungsoo repeats. “I don’t want to marry just because the whole country wants me to.”  
  
Seungsoo stays quiet. With him, silence means understanding. Kyungsoo knows he and his brother share a single brain cell, yet they only express it through different demeanors.  
  
“Fair enough,” The older finishes his meal. “One thing I’m sure of is that you truly know what you’re doing, with the whole kingdom and all that’s happening in your life.”  
  
Kyungsoo grins. “Thanks, I guess. I sure hope so.”  
  
Seungsoo turns to look at his younger brother. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone except himself, but him witnessing how Kyungsoo has grown from a shy, silent kid to an ambivalent ruler who never puts himself first makes his heart swell with utmost pride. He knows Kyungsoo has sacrificed a lot of things for his family and for his country. When Seungsoo found out his brother wasn’t going to marry Prince Jongdae, he wasn’t highly surprised. Rather, he knows Kyungsoo has taken a remarkable stand for himself this time.  
  
“You did the right thing, Kyungsoo.” Seungsoo leans forward to playfully pinch his cheeks, just like how he always did when they were younger. “You’ve been selfless all your life. It’s okay to be selfish sometimes— especially when it concerns your happiness, your love.”

Kyungsoo suddenly looks up from his plate, giving Seungsoo a long and hard stare while his eyebrows raise in speculation. _Could it be...?_ Could his older brother possibly know about them?  
  
Seungsoo chuckles at Kyungsoo’s obvious reaction, the same Do heart-shaped smile forming on his own lips. He doesn’t say a word for a long time, challenging his younger brother to say something first. Kyungsoo doesn’t.  
  
The older yields in to the silence. “The whole kingdom knows how much of a genius I am, Kyungsoo.” He speaks up. “It’s simple— I’ve known you kids for ages, and I just pieced everything together like a puzzle. What probably gave everything away though was how you two look at each other. The both of you wouldn’t want anyone else.”  
  
Kyungsoo thinks about the same words that came from Jongdae earlier. Are they really that transparent? Or were the two of them just simply playing dense?  
  
“I- I really don’t know what to do, hyung.” Kyungsoo confesses. He didn’t expect for this situation to be much harder than ruling an entire kingdom.  
  
“I know. Not everything will fold to your command, Kyungsoo,” The look in Seungsoo’s eyes pierces through his own. “But if it’s worth it, then fight for it. It doesn’t have to be royally perfect. As long as the both of you are together, loving each other against all odds, then that’s the storybook ending you’ll probably ever need.”  
  
Kyungsoo purses his lips in deep thought_. It doesn’t have to be royally perfect. Love each other against all odds._ His older brother’s words resound in his head, bringing some sense of enlightenment. If there is anything remarkable that Seungsoo possesses other than his fighting skills, it’s the unparalleled wisdom he inherited from their father.   
  
“Thank you, hyung. I really appreciate it.” Kyungsoo gives his brother a warm smile. “I’ve always known you’d make a better ruler than me.”  
  
“Nonsense! I don’t belong here. I belong everywhere.” Seungsoo stands up from his seat, clearing his throat to break the dramatic air. He starts picking at Kyungsoo’s plate. “Look at you. You need to finish your food and drink your milk if you want to grow taller, Your Majesty.” The older jokes, knowing his brother gets sensitive when it comes to height references.  
  
Kyungsoo frowns.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s a much quieter night than the one he will always vividly remember. There’s no town festival, no noisy crowd, no bright lights. The street lamps are shining tamely, merely illuminating the pathway surrounded by its Cherry Blossom trees. The lake, as usual, is quiet and serene. The water stood still like a thin sheet of glass. There is hardly anyone around to notice them out in the open.  
  
Kyungsoo arrives in the same set of clothing from that same night. He sees Jongin in his usual training clothes, sitting by the lakeside and playing with a few Cherry Blossom petals. Hearing his footsteps, Jongin turns around in alarm, only to let out a chuckle when he finds out it’s the Crown Prince walking towards his way.  
  
“Hello, Jongin.” Kyungsoo greets, chuckling as well. He eases himself into the knight’s arms, sitting comfortably by his side in front of the peaceful waters.  
  
“Hello, Your Majesty,” Jongin welcomes him with a tight embrace, kissing his hair. “I missed you today.”  
  
“I missed you too.”  
  
They agreed to meet that night; same hour, same place. Kyungsoo thinks it would only be right and proper to talk about everything— his own thoughts, Jongin’s, and their hazy future together. Kyungsoo doesn’t want the both of them to move forward without purpose and clarity.  
  
“Jongin,”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“What do you think about us?” Kyungsoo looks up at him, eyes questioning. “Right from the start, we knew this wouldn’t work out. We knew we would keep hiding forever. We knew, all along, that what we have goes beyond the rules even I have no power over.” He pauses, trying to find the right words. “Do you... do you think we’ll still get a chance at our own fairytale?”  
  
Jongin seems to be searching hard for answers, too lost in his own thoughts, because the hold around Kyungsoo’s shoulders loosens. He stays silent for a very, very long time, nearly making the prince frantic and anxious.  
  
Then, finally, “Kyungsoo... what I feel for you, I can’t ever begin to put into words. All I know is that I love you. I love you so much. Too much, even, and it scares me sometimes... the things I’d do for you.  
  
“What we have is something maybe the world and its people can never truly understand, but I am willing to fight for it, for us. I will choose you, and I will always choose us, over and over again.  
  
“So yes, right now you are the Crown Prince of Hanseong, and I’m just Second in Command to the Head Kingsguard, but that doesn’t matter to me. What’s important is that I’m Kim Jongin, and you are Do Kyungsoo, and no matter what lifetime we may live in, I hope we’ll always end up finding and loving each other.  
  
“Say, you can be a penguin and I can be a bear in the next lifetime.. and I’ll still love you just the same.”  
  
Kyungsoo laughs at the last statement, imagining the possible offspring between a penguin and a bear. He was nearly brought to tears. Sighing, he relishes in how his heart is deeply comforted after hearing Jongin’s words. Kyungsoo finds it hard to believe that the universe could be so generous for giving him Jongin— the most perfect man he’s ever known. Maybe it’s just sheer luck, or fate, or destiny, or even a choice. He likes to believe it’s all of those things.  
  
“You’re always so stupid, Jongin,” Kyungsoo leans into his lover’s chest, smiling. “I love you too, so, _so_ much.” He whispers. “I don’t want this to end, ever. I don’t care. I will never marry anyone else. I’ll let Seungsoo rule the kingdom and take his place instead.”  
  
“You? Fighting in battles?” Jongin muses in disbelief, earning a hard stare from Kyungsoo. _Oop_s. “I- I mean, I’m here to protect you and to fight for you. You don’t need to do anymore of that,” He holds the prince’s hand in his. “Besides, the kingdom needs a brilliant ruler like you— they can be missing out on this very handsome and sexy prince.”  
  
Kyungsoo blushes at the compliment, and how the knight smoothly delivers it. “Jongin, shut up.”

  
The knight laughs at his reaction. “We will never know what happens, Soo. Just give it some time. Maybe our fairytale ending will work out, maybe it won’t.” Jongin proclaims, peering through Kyungsoo’s deep eyes. “But I love you, Kyungsoo, and you’re not just a fairytale. You’re real. What we have is real, and I’d choose this over any storybook ending any day.”

Kyungsoo, for the hundredth time, couldn’t believe at the overwhelming love and sincerity he has for this man. His heart just keeps on melting and melting.

  
“And I love you, Jongin,” He kisses the knight, soft and sweet. “I’d choose you over the world any day, always.”


End file.
